It all started in the Library
by InsolentPup
Summary: What if our little Kagome has a school trip to the library? What if she finds a book there that is about Sesshomaru? Questions over questions. SessKag, Sess x Kag. R&R   Rated M for later chapters
1. 1 Fairy Tale

**It all started with a visit at the library...**

Hello everyone! My muse died on me and I have a writer's block, the joy, anyway I just got this idea randomly and I thought it would be a good story. I hope you all enjoy the story, and of course don't forget to review! Also for people who want to request a story please do so, I will gladly write it.  
I will say sorry now for all grammar errors.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own and I never will.

_The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong.  
__Mahatma Gandhi_

It all started with a book in the National Diet Library in Tokyo, the teachers thought it was a great school trip, of course the students thought something else, and some had sneaked out to shop and hang out in the city.

But not Kagome, she was searching for some books about feudal Japan, the Sengoku period to be precise. She thought it would be handy to know more about the Warring States Period, especially if she kind of lived there. Well her home was here in this time, but she was more in the feudal Japan than in her own time. And knowledge was asked in some circumstances. She sighed as she searched for books, she also found some fairy tales from that period, she took those because she knew most fairy tales were true, I mean you would think that too if you saw demons and real magic almost every day.

She skimmed through some books and put those who seemed interesting away so she could copy them later. She smiled as she found one about different kinds of demons and their powers, that one would come in handy. She brought them to a library lady and asked her if she could copy them for her, it would cost her some pocket money but it would be worth it. When the lady was done with copying Kagome was very glad she had brought a big bag, damn that was a big stash of paper. She paid and walked off with the papers to sit somewhere while waiting for the teachers to announce that they should go.

She took some copies out of her bag and saw they were of a fairy tale, she smiled and started to read.

_This is the story about a young girl who didn't came from this time. She could travel between her time and our time. She captured the heart of many, human or demon it didn't matter, everyone fell for her charms. Even the great lord of the West. And this is where our story begins._

Kagome blinked, this story seemed familiar "Too familiar" she wondered and continued to read.

_The young lord was patrolling on his lands, as he smelled his younger half brother and his friends, he disliked his brother a lot, blaming him for the sadness of his mother. His mother a powerful demon, his father also a demon left him and his mother for a human, getting a child with her. A half demon a hanyou. The young lord snorted and put on his unreadable mask as the smell came closer. He stood there waiting for them._

_There they were, his hanyou brother, the demon slayer, the monk, the little fox kit and the priestess. His eyes going over them, resting at the young priestess. He almost killed the girl a couple of times, although he secretly felt a bit for her. But he could let no one hear of that, so he kept silent. She was a priestess, she had to be and stay pure until the evil that terrorized the lands was defeated._

Kagome was shocked , the story was really about her! Well about Sesshomaru but.. How he thought about her! HE LIKED HER! She could not continue reading. She had to calm down , it was only a fairy tale right? Fairy tales weren't real.. Of course not and demons do not exist… "Fuck!"

"Kagome! No such language here young lady! " a teacher stood next to her "It's time we need to go." Kagome bowed "S-sorry!" she got up collecting her stuff. "I forgive you, you were the only one who stayed here.. I hope you liked it?" Kagome nodded "I would love to come back" the teacher smiled and nodded "Well come on, let's go"

**-Back at home –**

Kagome couldn't continue to read the book, she had to pack for tomorrow, she had to go back to the feudal era, of course she had packed the copy of the fairy tale too, along with the one about the different demon races. Luckily there weren't any exams or tests coming up so she didn't had to take schoolbooks with her.

She sighed, she would take a bath before going to bed enjoying the water before she had to bathe in springs again, not that she had a problem with hot springs, no not at all, but the cold ones? She shivered only thinking about it. She looked over everything she had in her bag to make sure that she had everything. "Ramen to make dog demons shut up, check, snacks for the rest of us, check, toys for Shippo and Rin, check, spare clothing… I need that I'm sick of having to buy new school uniforms because a demon wrecked them" she walked to her closet. And took out some random clothes putting them in the bag. "Check, and the books, check. Okay I guess I have everything" she smiled and closed the bag. "Of to bathe and sleep"****

- The next morning- 

Kagome had finished making bentous for that day and packed them too. She smiled as she cleaned the kitchen. Sota was already gone to school but she waved goodbye to him. Her gramps was still sleeping and her mom was gone to work. It was a great beginning of the day. She wrote a note for her grandfather before she took her stuff and walked to the well. She jumped in and as always she came out in the feudal era.

Climbing out the old well with the heavy backpack on, she saw Sesshomaru next to the well instead of Inu Yasha. She gulped as she put her bag down and looked at him, even though the book said he had a weakness for her she still was a bit scared of him. I mean come on he tried to kill her. More than once!

Sesshomaru looked her over "I've been waiting for you"

Dun dun DUN clifhanger time. Giggle~ So how did you all like it? Don't forget to review! I love reading what you people think of it, also I will answer any questions you have or if you have ideas just tell them. Also reviews are my muse and make me type faster if you get what I mean.

I hope you all enjoyed!

-Pup


	2. 2 Request

And here is Chapter two!

Thanks to :  
**stitch62603** I know everyone hates cliffhangers, but we all need to live with them. Even though I myself too hate them with a passion  
**Lady Sesshomaru-sama **Thank you!  
**Kamiccolo's rose **I updated soon, can I get my cookie now?  
**Winter Star Light **Thank you very much, I'm glad you like the idea for this story.  
**kat1023 **Thank you very much  
**Lusiki-Thanatos** Thank you very much, I'll do my very best.

Also a thanks to everyone who faved and put the story on alert.

Quite a bit Kikyo bashing in this story, please don't flame about that hehe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No one is a virgin, Life fucks with every one of us.

_She gulped as she put her bag down and looked at him, even though the book said he had a weakness for her she still was a bit scared of him. I mean come on he tried to kill her. More than once!_

_Sesshomaru looked her over "I've been waiting for you"_

Kagome gulped again "You have been waiting for me?" she looked at him as she asked. Sesshomaru nodded and held out a small bag to her. She blinked and took it, she felt tainted shards and looked at him "You brought me shards?"

"A petty demon annoyed this Sesshomaru, he had them.." he turned around to walk away. But Kagome ran after him "W-wait S-Sesshomaru" He stopped and turned to her "What do you want from this Sesshomaru woman?" Kagome bowed "Thank you Sesshomaru, for bringing me the shards, I have a small request"

His quirked a brow "A request?" he wondered what the small woman wanted from him, he hoped for her that is was worth his time. He watched the miko while she was trying to get something out of her yellow cloth… He thought she called it a bag or something. She walked to him with a book and a little package with things she called crayons.

She smiled as she handed the book and crayons to him "I got these for Rin, she might enjoy them, and she now has something to do when it rains and she can't go out to play with flowers"  
He nodded and put it away in his kimono top, "This Sesshomaru shall give it to his ward, and tell him it's from you priestess" He looked at her " … Thank you" he turned and walked away from her, soon disappearing into the woods.

Kagome stood there blinking " He said thank you…" she thought about the book and blushed faintly "It's just because I will defeat Naraku, nothing more…" she took her bag and started to walk to the village.

As soon as she entered Kaede's hut she got hugged by Shippo "Mama!" He looked up at her with big watery eyes "Inubaka hit me again!" Kagome quickly picked up the little fox kit and held him in her arms " Why did he hit you sweetie?" She softly shushed him. Shippo took in a deep breath and started to babble "I was waiting for you because I missed you and I got bouncy and started bouncing and Inubaka kept badmouthing you and me and the villagers and and and then I told him not to and then he whacked me!"

Kagome blinked, Shippo was talking as if he had a whole bar of chocolate and was on a sugar rush. She looked over at Sango and Miroku who only nodded, saying it was true what Shippo just told her. She sighed and looked for Inu Yasha, but he was gone. Most likely to meet up with his dead girlfriend, who was rotting on the inside. Kagome snorted, she didn't like Kikyo one bit.

On the other side, who DID like her? O wait the worms and parasites on her inside were loving her. She shuddered. She was glad she gave up on Inu Yasha, for once , He was dense as hell, and second he was most likely someone who enjoyed necrophilia. But he was a good friend. So she shouldn't think like that just because she hated Kikyo.

She sighed, okay maybe she didn't hate her, only dislike her, it wasn't her fault. It was Inu Yasha who couldn't seem to can choose between the dead priestess and her reincarnation. Kagome sighed, most people just saw her as Kikyo's reincarnation. Only a few saw her for who she was.

She decided to sit down and read more of the fairy tale, it was late at night so Miroku was meditating, Shippo went to sleep next to her and Sango was bathing. So she could read without people disturbing her. She took the copies and started on a random page.

_The priestess was sitting in the hut of her dear friend Kaede, the younger sister of the dead priestess. She was alone there, Inu Yasha was gone to meet up with the dead miko, and her companions Miroku and Sango decided to go for a walk, taking the little fox Shippo with them. The priestess seemed bothered by something and they wanted to give her some rest to think. They didn't knew why she seemed so distressed but they knew she would tell them later on._

_The priestess sighed, she just had returned from the hot springs, questions were written on her face. The lord of the West had visited her while she was bathing. She started to blush again, How did he DARE to just walk to her while she was bathing? The young priestess thought. _

_She would never admit that she actually enjoyed the attention he was giving her. Not in these times of hardship. Naraku was defeated, the Shikon no Tama was completed and hung around her neck it was nothing more than a jewel now. She had made a selfless wish._

_Though that wish destroyed the well. She could not travel home again, stuck forever in this time. She was thinking she was only a bother to her friends, seeing Miroku and Sango wanted to marry, and Inu Yasha… She was happy for him, he had mated with Kikyo. It seemed as if everyone was happy. Of course they had all reason to be. But Kagome was yearning for her family, only to see them once more. Only once more…_

Kagome stopped reading and had tears in her eyes. One slowly falling down her cheek. She actually would defeat Naraku? Everyone could live happily and she had made the right wish?

She leaned back against the wall, though she would be stuck here after the wish, she knew after the wish she wouldn't feel at home in feudal Japan nor in her own present time Japan. But she couldn't say goodbye to her family.. Well of course she would change that little happening, only how, she would figure that out, no biggie right?

She wasn't aware that Sesshomaru was near to her, he decided that he and his pack would join the miko on her quest. He knew with the shards he had given to her, the jewel was almost complete. Well besides the shards the stupid hanyou spider had. He sighed and stopped in his tracks, he would disturb the miko tomorrow, they would camp here for tonight. He leaned against a tree and watched his ward falling asleep against his dragon.

Tomorrow, tomorrow would be one day closer on defeated that wretched evil being. One day closer on his goal of achieving the miko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wow that was interesting wasn't it? Hmm wonder what will happen next. I'm sorry for grammar errors. Please review and make this writer happy and motivated!

Don't forget what is happening to Japan… I've been watching the news now for 48 hours, I'm so worried about my friends there TT_TT

Let's send our prayers to everyone in Japan.


	3. 3  Pack

**Chapter 3! Teehee**

**Disclaimer** : Don't own this serie, sadly

Thanks to: **Lady Sesshomaru-sama , fairqueen and  
kamiccollo's rose**  
**I keep you on that XD when I finish this story you have to send me a cookie for every chapter!**

Nothing is really going on in this chapter, though I hope you al will like it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

**Family isn't about whose blood you have. It's about who you care about.**

**Trey Parker and Matt Stone****,**

_Tomorrow, tomorrow would be one day closer on defeated that wretched evil being. One day closer on his goal of achieving the miko._

The day started great, Shippo had woken her gently when the sun was already up. She had been reading almost the whole night. Thinking what the right wish would be. And why Sesshomaru would be interested with her, she was a mere human in his eyes wasn't she?

She got up to see that Sango made breakfast, she smiled at her friend and thanked her. It seemed they would stay here for some time since Inu Yasha was still gone. She sat down and started to eat. Wondering when they would continue their journey. She was always worrying if she would be good enough to defeat Naraku. But since she started to read the book, everything seemed so.. Positive.

She knew it would work out and she felt way better than ever, she started to gain more trust from herself. She felt great and she thought nothing could ruin her day.

Then Rin ran toward her "Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" the small girl ran to her and hugged her tightly, wrapping her small arms around her. Kagome blinked and hugged back.

Rin smiled brightly at her "Thank you so much for giving Rin the crayons and the book!" Kagome smiled and gently stroked the girls hair "I promised you didn't I Rin?" she smiled at the girls bubbliness and sat up again putting the girl in her lap while Rin kept hugging her tightly. She was happy to see that the little girl loved the present that much.

Her attention suddenly shifted from the girl to the forest. Sesshomaru came walking to them with Jaken and his dragon Ah-Un, Kagome blushed slightly, She didn't know if she could keep her composure near Sesshomaru right now. Especially after reading that much last night.

He casually walked over to them, as if he never attacked them. He watched amused as the demon slayer and the monk got in battle stance, just in case. He knew they wouldn't attack him, they only would if he would attack first. They had brains, not like his half-brother, he was not near right now, he was glad that he was away. His smell wasn't good for his poor sensitive nose. He always wondered how he could stand his own smell, he was a dog demon after all, he would smell himself and bathe, but no his brother wouldn't do that.

He nodded at the miko's companion and was surprised they put away their weapons, they knew he wouldn't attack, humans are too quick on trusting other he sighed inwardly.

Kagome looked up at the tall demon lord "Good morning Sesshomaru, what can we mean to you?" she wondered what he was doing here. Did he had more shards?

"Good morning priestess, this Sesshomaru will join this pack" he plainly said as he told Jaken to settle down here. Miroku and Sango were in a shock and were just staring at the demon lord wondering if they had heard it right. While Kagome just nodded " I guess that's alright, we can bundle our powers, though I wonder what Inu Yasha would say" she was amused, she was really wondering what would happen if Inu Yasha came back and saw them together with his brother, casually sitting around the fire or in the hut. She giggled , he would look so funny, she hoped she had her camera with her so she could make a picture of it.

Sesshomaru raised one elegant brow when he heard her giggle, it sounded pleasant in his ears, though he was wondering why she was giggling. Was there something on his face? He refrained from blinking, he wondered why even little actions of the miko had influence on him.

He suddenly looked at the forest "You can ask him priestess, this Sesshomaru can smell him, he's coming this way" he felt like groaning, of course he didn't he was Lord of the Western Lands… He never groaned!

Inu Yasha ran as fast as he could when he smelled his brother, he was worried, he tried to kill Kagome before, so he would surely try it again. He rushed to the camp. Only to stop mid run and stare.

His brother, who hated everything and killed anyone in his way. Was sitting against a tree while Miroku was talking with him, Sango was just acting as if it was normal and was cooking dinner with the help of Rin. While Kagome sat almost next to Sessomaru helping Shippo with colouring some drawing.

One happy dysfunctional family, he twitched.

Just what the FUCK was going on here? Inu Yasha walked to Kagome and roughly pulled her up so she would stand "What is going on here wench?" he looked very angry and his ears were twitching just like his left eye.

Kagome yelped as he roughly made her stand "What do you mean Inu Yascha, and I have a name you know…" She was slightly annoyed and rubbed her arm, she would get a small bruise most likely. She sighed and looked at him.

"What do you mean? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Inu Yasha saw red "WHAT IS THAT BASTARD DOING HERE?"

Sesshomaru was annoyed, first his insolent half-brother dared to hurt the priestess, second he started to yell at her, third he called this Sessomaru a bastard. He wanted to get up and fight him so badly. But then he saw the miko's eyes.

They were blazing, with fire, Sesshomaru was amused, wondering what she would do, maybe she would purify him. Then he would be free of his annoying hanyou brother. He smirked slightly.

Kagome was really angry now, clearly pissed off. "He joined us Inu Yasha" she said simply though. She would yell at him, she was above that level. Inu Yasha grew even more angry now though. "JOINED? THAT BASTARD JOINED US? STUPID WENCH HE IS ONLY AFTER MY SWORD"

Kagome twitched, he called her wench twice, and now he called her stupid? "Inu Yasha" she started sweetly, too sweet. "Your brother is generous enough to join us in the fight against Naraku, the evil that keeps pestering us ALL. I told you my name is KAGOME, yet you keep calling me wench, and then you also call me stupid? Who leaves us here for two weeks, without you, without the chance to seek for shards? ONLY to be together with a DEAD so-called-priestess that steals souls to stay alive? " she smiled o so sweetly at him "SIT BOY"

And with that Inu Yasha fell to the ground

"Why don't you join us and SIT together with us around the fire, to talk about the plans for the upcoming days, so we won't have to SIT here and waste or time. Because instead of SIT ting here we can search shards and complete the jewel. So what do you say boy will you SIT with us?"

By now there was a small Inu Yasha shaped crater in the ground. And he groaned "Y-yes Kagome…."

Sesshomaru had a smirk on his face "Miko can you teach him how to fetch?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two chapters on one day, how productive am I? Thank you all for motivating me with your reviews, I really love them so please keep up reviewing!

So this chapter not much happened, Kagome is happy, Sesshomaru joins the pack, Inu Yasha is himself. And wait,** Sesshomaru made a joke?**

**Review button is here**


	4. 4 Writer

And here is chapter 4, I know you all waited a long long time for this, aka a couple of days, teehee. Well my vacation is over and I have to go to uni again, though only on Monday's since I'm busy with my internship at a middle/high school now, I'm at a local one four days a week. It's fun, next week I have to give lessons myself O.O Hehehe in English so that will be okay I guess.

By the way now you all know my big secret, I'm an English student teacher , don't judge me on grammar mistakes! I'm only a poor first year student teacher!

Thanks again for all the awesome reviews!

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

**Real friends are like snow, they disappear when you pee on them.**

_Sesshomaru had a smirk on his face "Miko can you teach him how to fetch?"_

It's been some days now, Sesshomaru joined the group with his pack, of course Inu Yasha was still all grumpy about it, muttering words every time he thought no one would listen. Of course forgetting Sesshomaru had like super hearing, and of course the demon lord would not take it when someone would call him names. Aka he attacked the poor stupid Hanyou every time he heard it.

Inu Yasha was sick off it, he was plainly pissed off. First his bastard of a brother joins the HIS pack. Then his pack betrays him by following lead of Sesshomaru instead of him! He was the alpha of this pack! Not Sesshomaru! Ugh how he hated Kagome right now, Kikyo would never do something like this! Kagome betrayed him, and he was so hurt and angry, yes he was so angry. He would fight Sesshomaru and be alpha for once and always! See if the wench liked that. She wanted Sesshomaru so badly, she could have him. In pieces!

Kagome was tired of all the tension in the group, every time they were fighting or yelling she had to think about happy things. Trying to control herself, she would love to step in and whack them on the head. But she knew that wouldn't help. They were dog demons after all. And Sango told her there always is an alpha in the pack with dogs. So they would most likely fight over that right now. She sighed, where was a peaceful sanctuary called hot spring?

She gave up, she would search for a spring tomorrow, or she would ask Sesshomaru or Inu Yasha if they smelled one. She sat down against a tree and stretched, they would camp here till tomorrow, Rin and Shippo both had a small cold, Inu Yasha didn't want to stop for that, but thankfully Sesshomaru insisted on it. She was glad he did, she didn't wanted that the children would get a worse cold. Kagome smiled a bit, the last weeks were great to be honest. Even though traveling with inu Yasha was fun too, now everything was more relaxed. Seshhomaru actually listened to them if they wanted a break or whatever. He was a better leader than Inu Yasha, that was true for sure. But no one said it because they didn't want to hurt their friend.

Kagome sighed and got her book out, it was some days ago since she read for the last time. She wanted to read the whole book of course, it seemed to be her future after all. But every time she read a bit, she would feel awkward around Sesshomaru, she couldn't help it, but every time he was close she would feel warm and she was almost sure she had a faint blush on her cheeks at those times. She hoped her heartbeat stayed normal when he was near, he would most likely hear her frantic heartbeat. She was sure of it and she was glad he didn't ask about it. But on the other side he maybe thought she was scared of him. She shook her head _'okay stop thinking Kagome you will make things worse in your head' _she thought as she opened the book and started to read.

**( small side-note : I'm writing all this during my internship, I'm actually in a lesson now 8D )**

_The mating season was starting soon, the young lord could feel it coming, he smelled a lot of pheromones in the air around him. The lord was known for his stoic behavior, but even he had to struggle during this season. Of course the young lord could control his own emotions during this time. But now he was traveling with the new bigger pack he had some troubles to restrain himself. He was thankful that the Slayer wasn't in heat. But the priestess was something else. Her monthly circle was perfect, it matched perfectly with the demon mating season. And that wasn't a good thing. He already had troubles to resist her scent on normal days, but now, her scent mixed with pheromones? This season would be hell for him. He was thinking about leaving for a bit, he normally did that when something was bothering him. But now he couldn't leave. Well of course he could, but his pride wouldn't leave his sick ward alone. Even though she only had a cold, and of course she was in the care of the priestess , she could handle it, she would be a great mother to his pups by the way. But still he couldn't leave his ward. He would stay with her until she felt better._

_When the sun was slowly disappearing and the moon took its place, he led the young priestess to a hot spring, he saw she felt uncomfortable and wanted a bath. She always wrinkled her brows when she wanted to take one. Well she would do it too when Inu Yasha was behaving like a little pup. He smirked slightly as the priestess got into the water, he could hear her. His back was facing her as she was bathing. He told her it was better that he would stay since minor demon would surely come for her. She thanked him with a slight blush and a bow._

Kagome turned red while reading, was this really true? That would mean that it would happen tonight… Well that would at least mean the book wasn't lying if that happened. She glanced at the demon lord. Tonight she would find out if it all was true. She felt so unsure. Of course it wasn't true. As if the tall handsome lord would feel anything for her. This book was fiction… It had to be… Suddenly she wondered.. Who even wrote this book? She sighed, she hadn't copied the cover, and on the inside the writer wasn't named, the story just started, she had to go back and see if there was a writer on the cover…

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

The end, of this chapter~

Well seems that I can write a nice amount when I'm in a lesson haha, anyway I hope you all like it. I will try to upload at least one chapter a week.

Also a big thanks to all you readers and reviewers, you motivate me so much! This story is barely online and I got so many views and reviews already! I'm so touched! So keep up your good work ( Reading and Reviewing ) and make this writer a happy and productive writer!

Thank you!

**Review buttons need love to, click them and spread the love 8D  
Winkwinknudgenudgehinthint. **


	5. 5 Bitter Roses

**And here is chapter 5, has a lot update problems, thank god I found a way to access either way. The chapter is shorter than normal I hope you don't mind.**

**Same as last time, wrote it during my internship so there may be some mistakes in.  
Thanks for all the alerts ( FIFTY! ) faves ( THIRTY! ) and reviews ( Twenty-five )**

I hope you enjoy, and spread some love, donate reviews to this poor neglected writer

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

**Deep down, everyone is insane, just like me  
- Insolent pup**

_This book was fiction… It had to be… Suddenly she wondered.. Who even wrote this book? She sighed, she hadn't copied the cover, and on the inside the writer wasn't named, the story just started, she had to go back and see if there was a writer on the cover…_

It was a very calm night, there was a nice soft breeze around, and everyone had settled down for the night. The children were sleeping, they felt a lot better but still weak. They had to rest a bit more. In about three days they were able to continue traveling towards Kaede's hut so Kagome could go to her own time.

Sesshomaru was leading Kagome to a hot spring, she seemed very uneasy, he knew she wanted to wait till tomorrow since she didn't want to bother anyone. But he didn't want her to be uneasy, and a hot bath would do her good, he didn't want her to catch the cold his ward and the kit had. Although he would never admit he was worried. He just told her it would be inconvenient if she got a cold too, since that would mean the cold of the pups would stay longer.

She smiled so sweetly and bowed while saying her thanks, he felt his heart beat faster and he was glad she didn't had the ears of a demon, she would've heard his heart for sure then. He shook his head, what was this heat doing with him? He knew he wanted her, he knew that before, but he wanted to court her properly after the battle with Naraku. Court her properly, his mother would kill him… He wanted to court and mate with a human just like his father did.. Yes she would surely kill him.

His beast was growling in appreciation as he heard her hum a song, his beast urged him to turn around and watch her, mate her, claim her as his wife. He pushed his beast back into his mind. How much he would love to do that, but he was civil. He would do it later. He smirked she would come to him, he only would drop some hints once in a while. Yes that would work.

Kagome didn't knew what was going on, not that she minded, Sesshomaru took her to a hot spring! She was craving for a bath so badly. She wondered if she smelled bad, that he brought her to the spring.. She hoped not, she didn't want to leave a bad impression, she was a human and a miko he hated her more than enough already didn't he? Wait he had Rin.. She's human did that count?  
She thought as she undressed and stepped into the hot spring, Sesshomaru told her she was in heat so lesser demons would attack her if she was alone. He offered to stay and watch, well the surroundings, not watch her. She blushed faintly. She was going mental alright.. For sure.

She sighed as she got her shampoo out and washed her hair. She knew nothing of heat.. She knew she would get her period soon, but heat? Did that mean she could conceive now? She had to look it up later when she would go home. She rinsed her hair while thinking.

Sesshomaru smelled something delicious. It was as if Kagome's scent got stronger, and now it was combined with the subtle smell of roses and something bitter.. He couldn't smell what it was, but it made her smell great. It bothered him not to know what the bitter smell was. He wanted to know! No he needed to know.. He would know!

Kagome dried herself and put on a clean set of clothes, it was her spare school uniform. She put her stuff in a small bag and walked to Sesshomaru. She smiled and softly touched his arm for a second. "I'm done, we can go back now" she said in a gentle tone, she bowed "Thank you for watching me"

Sesshomaru felt her touch, and shuddered slightly, her smell from afar was amazing enough, but close it was overwhelming. He bent down to her, his head very close to hers.

Kagome froze, _W-why is he so close? W-what i-is he going to do? I –I should've continued reading! _Sesshomaru come closer and inhaled the smell, it was so captivating, it just drew him close to her.  
Kagome moved away from him, only to have him wrap his arm around her, pulling her against his body.

"S-Sesshomaru?" she started unsure, only to be interrupted by his lips.

-

**You all hate me right now don't you? Well don't! They kissed hmpf… Next chapter continues this~**


	6. 6 Kiss

Chap 6

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! My internship got very busy suddenly and I had to teach more than observe classes. Sigh good news I passed my practical test on teaching, so now I only have to work hard for my exams, which have already started! Ugh so busy. Anyway I try to update soon but I can't say when since I still have 5 exams next week and some reports and essays I need to write. So please be patient! And hopefully this chapter takes away the pain from waiting so long.**

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

**You're late for tea! –throws teacup at reader-  
- The bunny from Alice in Wonderland**

_Kagome moved away from him, only to have him wrap his arm around her, pulling her against his body._

"_S-Sesshomaru?" she started unsure, only to be interrupted by his lips._

Kagome forgot what she wanted to ask, she gave in to the kiss and leaned against the tall demon lord who held her tightly against his body with his arm.

It felt good to hold her, Sesshomaru thought, he knew he shouldn't do this now, he wanted to wait until Naraku was defeated. But then again, who would know what would happen. And he actually was craving to taste her lips. She tasted like honey and something else what he couldn't distinguish, but he wanted to taste more, he wanted to taste everything of her.

Kagome whimpered softly when his lips left hers alone. Her body missed his touch as soon as he left her. But then she gasped as his mouth found her neck. She forgot everything, she only knew that she wanted more.

Sesshomaru growled slightly, she still was too tense, he moved back to her lips and kissed her harder and deeper than before. Holding her closer against him, he may only have one arm, but he wasn't called the killing perfection for no reason. And he knew he wasn't a bad kisser, so why wouldn't she give in already?

It was as if the kami's heard him, Kagome shyly wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips for him. An invitation he wouldn't refuse, he wasn't a fool. His tongue sneaked into her hot cavern, tasting even more of her he held her closer against him. She made him lose all of his control. But he had to stop now, or else he couldn't stop at all.

He pecked her lips softly as he broke the kiss. Kagome could only gape at him when he broke the kiss, his eyes seemed so different than normal, His normal cold golden eyes were filled with an emotion she had never seen before, and the way he looked at her with those eyes, it made her blush. One hand moved up to touch her lips. She could still feel the kiss linger on her lips.

She looked up at him again when he moved, he had turned around and slowly made his way back to the camp. He was smirking while he walked back, he managed to daze her, and she kissed back, meaning she liked it. Yes she liked it very much, he could smell her arousal in the air, he was glad he was a dog demon now, his chest swelled with pride. She would make a great woman, and of course mother to his heir. He sat down against a tree in the camp, he wondered about what happened, he actually expected her to slap him, or maybe subdue him like she did with his brother, but no, she liked it, she blushed, and best part of all, she kissed back. So she liked it, and maybe she liked him too. It was promising. He leaned back and waited for Kagome to appear into the camp. If she would ever overcome the shock of him kissing her.

About ten minutes later Kagome walked into the camp, she still had a faint blush lingering on her cheeks, she was confused and she didn't really know what to think. What would she do if Miroku or Inuyasha kissed her? She would slap and yell of course! So why didn't she do that with Sesshomaru? Did she perhaps like the tall demon lord? She blushed more, she had to talk with Sango, she still didn't know what the whole heat thing meant. And she wanted to discuss the recent… Happenings..  
Sango would help her to think clear again. On that note sleeping would help too, she was exhausted, she had been caring for the kids the past days, and little children with fevers took up a lot attention, she stretched and decided to check the children one more time before sleeping.

They both seemed okay, the fever was almost gone and they slept peacefully. Kagome walked to her sleeping bag and crawled in it. Tomorrow she would know more she thought as she closed her eyes. Sleep taking over quickly.

Sesshomaru observed her, why would she need such a weird thing to keep her warm? _'She doesn't need it with this Sesshomaru near'_ he thought. Feeling his beast purr with agreement he chuckled. Maybe that little wretched thing which Kagome called sleeping bag would disappear soon, very soon. And the nights were cold for humans, and he wouldn't want someone in his pack to freeze, no he would keep her warm. He closed his eyes with a smirk. Tonight's dream would be a good one.

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

**Done! Shorter than normal but with a lot more action! I hope you all like it and I'm sorry for not updating faster TT_TT**

**Anyway, please Review?**


	7. 7 Secret solved

**Chapter 7.**

**Sorry I took so long! But here it is, chapter 7. I'm actually very proud of this chapter even though it might look like a filler, I have no idea. I just hope you all like it.**

It had been two days, two days and the only thing Kagome could think about was that kiss, that kiss that made her blush only when she thought about it.

She simply couldn't comprehend it, why would Sesshomaru kiss her? A human? Didn't he hated humans? Okay he had Rin and he saw her as his daughter, or ward as he called it. She sighed as her hand moved up to touch her lips softly. She could still feel the kiss lingering on her lips. She had to go home, maybe there.. She could think about something else, and maybe research a bit on the auteur of that book! And clear her head… Yes it was needed.

Kagome got up and walked back to where the group was "Guys?" she fidgeted a bit "I need to go home for a couple of days…" she looked away from the group as she knew what was coming. "What the hell wench! You just came back a week ago!" She cringed, for some reason Inuyasha never understood, no matter if she had a test or needed to replenish their supplies.

"Inuyasha! Let her go!" Sango immediately jumped in for her friend "Don't you see she needs to go? Our medical supplies are running low because she tended Rin and Shippou! " she fumed. Sesshomaru watched this with interest, the way they acted, it seemed this happened often. His assumptions were proven when the monk opened his mouth to speak. "Inuyasha why must you act like this every time Kagome-san wants to go home? You should know she always has a good reason to home"

Before anything more could be said Sesshomaru decided to step in "I will bring you to the well miko" he retrieved her bag and then lifted her up and quickly disappeared with her before she or anyone else, especially his half-brother, could say anything.

Kagome was astonished, just why was Sesshomaru doing this all? She really needed to go home, as soon as possible, not that that mattered now, Sesshomaru was fast! They had already arrived. Sesshomaru put her down and handed her her backpack. "Will you stay away long?" he looked at her, she looked nervous and she smelled nervous too, nervous and confused. He didn't want her to feel like that.. But what could he do? He knew he was the reason for it.

"U-uh, I-I think I will be gone for a week.. Or more" she looked at the trees, Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, she would be gone so long? Or maybe longer? His beast was upset, and not a bit too! He didn't want her to leave! But he felt she needed to.. He would not press the matter… He nodded "Alright, I shall bring you back to the camp when you came back here" he stated with his stoic poker face.

Kagome blinked " You will wait here for me? …. For one or two weeks?" She watched him as he raised a perfectly formed eyebrow "I will come here when I feel your aura or smell you" Oh now that sounded logical she though… "And if you are gone for 15 days I will come to retrieve you myself" He stated calmly. She stared at him once again with her big lovely eyes and he had so much trouble to restrain himself. He just wanted to sweep her off her feet and mate her right away…

"U-uh I need to go now… S-see you soon Sesshomaru" she quickly took her bag and jumped into the well, welcoming the blue magic surrounding her an instant, bringing her to her family.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been two days now, since Kagome was at home, the first day she slept a lot, finally relaxing, her thoughts still with Sesshomaru are the book but she was exhausted. Sleep took over and she slept long, very long.

On the second day Kagome read some parts of the book, and then after long thinking she decided it was time to talk to her family.. Now she knew what would happen they needed to know, it would be hard to do so, of course, but it needed to be done. She had to tell them.

_The young miko felt it was heart wrenching to tell her family what would happen, she had to leave her home for ever, to live in the Feudal Era. As she sat down and looked at her family members. She took a deep breath and started her story._

"Momma ..Gramps... Sota" she looked at them when she said their names "I need to tell you something" She told them everything, started with the book she found, she carefully put the copy on the table while telling her story. She told about the Shikon no Tama and that she would complete the jewel, she told them about the selfless wish she would make, not knowing what it would be, and that due to her wish, the well would close and she would forever live in the Feudal era.

While Kagome was telling her story, Sota had tears in his eyes, it was unfair but he understood that it was her duty, he was proud to call her his sister. Her grandfather and mother were looking in the book and looking at her to, comforting her when she found it difficult to continue her story due the tears in her eyes. Finally when she was done, the Higurashi family all had tears in her eyes. Sota was hugging his sister tightly while her mother held her hand gently.

Her grandfather got up and disappeared into a backroom.

After a while he came back with a package in his hand. He sat down again and looked at her, something shone in his eyes, and it was clearly what, he was proud, so proud of his granddaughter, not only was she the first miko since a long time in their family, she was the protector of the Shikon no Tama. And now he knew the time was there to give her something else. He handed her the long package. It was heavy and the thing in it was wrapped in an old cloth, even though it was old it was a beautiful cloth, a scarlet red with gold stitching's.

She carefully unwrapped it and gasped as her eyes fell on the most beautiful katana she had ever seen. The handle was white and wrapped in black leather, the spacer was decorated with lilies and the scabbard was white with blue engravings. She carefully took the katana out of its scabbard it was simply perfect. She looked at her grandfather with big eyes.

"It's yours now, its name is Shura no Hana, she a family heirloom, I'm not sure what her powers are it's up to you to discover that, I hope she will be useful to you" he did his best not to cry now, which didn't work well as his granddaughter hugged him tightly and whispered a thanks in his ear while holding him as she slightly sobbed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Four days later Kagome was busy packing some bags, she decided to stay in the feudal era, this would be her last visit, it was hard, but it would be harder if she had to come back again, it would break her mother and grandfather, and it would sadden Sota even more than he already was.

She decided she would not, under any circumstances, survive without bathing supplies, so she took plenty of those with her, she took books with her which she didn't want to miss, some photo albums and a lot extra clothing. As she was packing her mother and brother walked in.

Sota blushed faintly as he handed her a package "For you" he looked down "Mom, gramps and I put some money together so we could let this be made for you, so you will carry us with you" Kagome smiled and hugged him tightly "I will always carry you in my heart" she opened the package. Inside was the most wonderful kimono she had ever seen, it was white, a shining pure white, she was glad they choose for hakama pants as they were easier to move in, of course the kimono wasn't entirely white, there were red patterns over it, swirls and little flowers, and blue clouds on the sleeves of the top. It was lovely plainly lovely. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tightly hugged him and thanked him and her mother over and over again.

Her mother smiled "I got a little something for you too" she handed her a book

Kagome looked at it, it was in blue cover and looked old.. Very old. She opened it and her eyes widened, this was the original book. The book she had copied in the library! She quickly looked on the cover for a name. It wasn't there…

Her mother smiled "I wonder who that lucky man is" Kagome blinked and looked at her "What do you mean?" Her mother smiled even more "The name is in the back of the book"  
Kagome quickly looked and her eyes widened even more. This couldn't be… No way….

_Written by Kagome Taisho, Lady of the West._

dun dun DUN!

Reviews make my day


End file.
